poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon/Transcript
YetThis is the transcript to Pooh's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon Prologue/The Cuite Map summons Pooh and friends for a Friendship Mission in at the Castle of Friendship in Ponyville where Pooh and his friends have just arrived to see Twilight Sparkle to see the Cutie Map that summons them. *'Winnie the Pooh:' We got here as soon as we could, Twilight. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah, good thing you told us that the map just summon us. *'Korra:' That would be why we're glowing. *'Littlefoot:' All of us. *'Zazu:' Well I'm certain this is really important and an honor to go on this Friendship mission. *'Twilight Sparkle: '''Exactly! This is the first time the map has you guys team up for your own quest! *'Zhane:' Where are we going this time Twilight? *'Jack Skellington:' I believe wherever the map will send us. We can handle this Friendship quest on a new location. *'Twilight Sparkle: I hope so, 'cause it looks like this one might be a little tricky. You're going to the island of Berk. *'''SpongeBob SquarePants: What's a Berk? *'Yoshino:' I don't have a clue. *'Brock:' So, what can you tell us about Berk, Twilight? *'Twilight Sparkle: '''Only what Genie told me. During his free time around the world, nobody knew much about Berk. Except that I read the book about it. It says that it is a village where the Vikings live. *'Ash Ketchum: Vikings? *'''Tigger: What are Vikings? *'Twilight Sparkle:' The Vikings are explorers of the high seas let's just say their a little more like pirates. *Zhane: *Rabbit: I think what Twilight means is Vikings are sailors of the seas. *'Shido Itsuka:' *'Kotori Itsuka:' *Marty: *- *Kronk: *- *Jack Skellington: *- *- *Skipper: *- *- *Twilight Sparkle: *- "This is Berk"/Hiccup shoots down a Night Fury/Pooh and friends meet Hiccup credits are shown. A silhouette of a Night Fury flies behind the Dreamworks logo. pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks. *'Hiccup (v.o.): '''This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. ''glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths. *'Hiccup (v.o): '''It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. ''go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm. *'Hiccup (v.o): '''My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. ''land on two sheep grazing in the grass. *'Hiccup (v.o): '''The only problems are the pests. ''(A dragon carries one sheep away. The other resumes grazing.)''You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have... ''dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it *'Hiccup (v.o.): '-dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues. (Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking roars in his face. *'Ack: '''ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'! *'Hoark: What are you doing here?! *'Viking: '''Get inside! *'Viking: 'What are you doin' out?" *'Phlegma: 'Get back inside! ''grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt *'Stoick: '''Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga--?! What are you doing out?! Get inside! *'Hiccup (v.o.): 'That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. ''(Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air) Do I believe it? Yes, I do. *'Stoick: '''What have we got? *'Starkard: 'Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. *'Stoick: 'Any Night Furies? *'Starkard: 'None so far. ''embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off. *'Stoick: '''Good. *'Viking: 'Hoist the torches! ''enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them. runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron *'Gobber: '''Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off! *'Hiccup What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... (gestures to his skinny body) ...this. *'Gobber:'Well, they need toothpicks, don't they? *'Hiccup (v.o.): '''The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... ''littler. cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower *'Stoick: '''We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. ''dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire. *'Hiccup (v.o.): '''See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses. *'Viking: FIRE! *'Astrid: '''Alright, let's go! ''Viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water as Hiccup in the voiceover introduces them one by one *'Hiccup (v.o.): '''Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... ''(dreamily) Astrid. Oh, their job is so much cooler. (Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion) leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop. *'Hiccup: '''Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark! *'Gobber: 'Oh, you've made ''plenty of marks. All in the wrong places! *'Hiccup: '''Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date. *'Gobber: 'You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these! ''holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon *'Hiccup: '''Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me. ''pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background. *'Viking: '''Arggh! *'Gobber: 'See, now this right here is what I'm talking about! *'Hiccup: 'Mild calibration issue-- *'Gobber: 'Don't you-- no-- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this. *'Hiccup: 'But, you just pointed to ''all of me! *'Gobber: '''Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you! *'Hiccup: 'Ohhhh... *'Gobber: 'Ohhhh, yes. *'Hiccup: 'You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! *'Gobber: 'I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. *'Hiccup (v.o.): 'One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is ''everything around here. camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up. *'Hiccup (v.o.): '''A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would ''definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. *'Catapult Operator: '''They found the sheep! *'Stoick: 'Concentrate fire over the lower bank! *'Catapult Operator: 'Fire! *'Hiccup (v.o.): 'And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. ''Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult *'Stoick: '''Reload! I'll take care of this. ''fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating *'Hiccup (v.o.): '''But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-- ''high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic. *'Viking: '''NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN! ''out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart *'Stoick: '''JUMP! *'Hiccup (v.o.): 'This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first. *'Gobber: 'Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there! ''attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway. *'Gobber: '''Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. ''runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher *'Viking #6: '''Hiccup, where are you going?! *'Viking #7: 'Come back here! *'Hiccup: 'Yeah, I know! Be right back! ''is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire. *'Stoick: '''Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them! ''sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around. *'Hiccup: '''Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at. ''camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest *'''Hiccup: Oh, I hit it. Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? (a Monstrous Nightmare appears and crushes Hiccup's weapon) Except for you. *'Hiccup (V.O.):' Little did I know that we are about to have some new friends that might help change our lifes. *'Ash Ketchum:' So Brock what is this place? *'Melman:' San Diego this time I'm forty percent sure. *'Alex:' They don't have cities. *'Sandy Cheeks:' I think we're in Berk. *'Shido Itsuka:' What's Berk? *Zhane: That's why Twilight is talking about. *'Brock:' I think it's a home place for Vikings. *'Misty:' Vikings? (Pikachu heard a boy screaming) *'Ash Ketchum:' What is it Pikachu? *'Pikachu:' Pika-Pikachu! (He point at the boy who's being chased by a dragon.) (They see our heroes saw a boy who being chased by a Monstrous Nightmare.) *'Marty': Oh, boy. That kid is in a heap of trouble. *'Misty': Should we at least go help him? *'Squidward': And get clobbered by one of those big monstrous dragons? No way! I'm staying right here where it's safe! *'Mr. Krabs': Me too! *'Cera': Me three! *'Brock': Okay, suit yourselves. *'Rabbit': Well, somebody's gotta save that boy. *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah. (everyone looks at Ash) What? (silence; groans) Alright, I'll do it. But don't any of you come crying to me if I get burned or eaten alive by a dragon. Come on, Pikachu. (walks and tips his hat) This is getting old. Very old. *'Mana Takamiya:' I'm coming too! *'Ash Ketchum:' It's okay Mana I'm gonna save the boy by myself. *'Alex:' Ash be careful. *'Gloria:' And don't let dragon get eaten you. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah thanks guys. (Cut of Stoick holding the Nadder heads with the net he hearded Hiccup's Sceaming and sees at he's being chase by a Monstrous Nightmare) *'Stoick: '(groan) Do not let them escape! *'Viking: '''Right. (Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Ash made it just in time) *'Ash Ketchum:' Pikachu use Thunderbolt! *(Pikachu used Thunderbolt and shock the Monstrous Nightmare) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey you! (Monstrous Nightmare look on Ash and growling) Why don't you picked on someone your own size. (Hiccup was amazed that Ash is face against a dragon. It shoot it's fire at Ash but he keeps on dodging it then Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots on Ash) *'Stoick:' You're all out. (Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses showing Hiccup, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake) *'Hiccup (V.O.):' Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know... *'Hiccup: Sorry, Dad. (Then the torch land on the net and the dragons flees with the sheep on the net.) *'''Hiccup: Okay but I hit a Night Fury. (Stoick grad him) Aaa It's not like the last few times dad I mean I really hit it. You guys were busy and I have a very clear shot, It went out just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there and.. *'Stoick:' STOP! Just stop. Every time you step outside disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problmes. Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed. (Then he look at Ash and the Others) *'Stoick': (glares at Ash) You! (Ash panics) Where did you come from? *'Ash Ketchum': Uh...uh...uh... *'Stoick': This tribe doesn't allow any strangers who trespass Berk. So, just skedaddle off of my property and go back to where you came from. *'Ash Ketchum': B-but, sir. We're not trespassing. I just saved your boy's life. *'Stoick: '''Do' you know of who I am? I am Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe and I want you and the others to get out of Berk. Now! *'''Ash Ketchum: What!? *'Spongbob and Patrick:' But-But-But-But-But-But-But. *'Kotori Itsuka:' This is an outrage! You can't just kick us out like that! *'Stoick: '''I can and I will! *'Astrid': Hold it, Stoick! You can't send these people away. *'Stoick': What?! *'Astrid': That boy said he saved Hiccup, right? He made a point of telling you so. If a stranger like him does a heroic deed for you family while you in return try to send him away... *'Stoick': But Astrid, he and his friends are strangers... *'Astrid': Who helped you drive a dragon away to protect your family. Stoick, as chief of the tribe, you owe these people your son's life. *'Gobber': She might have a good point, Stoick. We are clearly in their debt. And according to our law of the Vikings, all debts must be paid. *'Stoick:' (sigh) Fine, I got enough problems already. I can let you and your friends to stay, but if you cost any trouble out you go. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yes Sir *'Winnie the Pooh': (To Astrid) Thanks for standing up for us. *'Astrid': It's no trouble. *'Brock:' So chief what do you mean that you have an entire village to feed? *'Stoick:' Because those dragons keep coming into Berk and steal all our food and I have to keep my boy inside to stay out of trouble. But he keeps going out and always making things worse and now I don't enough food to feed the village. *'Hiccup: Well between you and me the village can do a little less feeding. Don't you think? *'Stoick: '''This isn't a joke Hiccup! (sigh) Why can you follow this simple orders? *'Hiccup: 'I-I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just, kill it you know. It's who I am dad. *'Stoick: Oh dear many things Hiccup,but killing dragons is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure he's get there! I have a mess to clean up. *'Mako:' Would it be okay if we help to clean this mess chief? *'Stoick: '''Well, right you all can help clean up this mess. (Gobber walk with Hiccup home with Ruffnut laughing) *'Tuffnut: Quite the preformance. *'''Snotlout: I never seen anyone mess up that badly. That help! *'Hiccup: '''Thank you, thank you I was trying so. ( They laugh except Astrid and Ash watch Hiccup and feeling sorry for him) *'Winnie the Pooh:' Are you coming Ash? *'Ash Ketchum:' You guys go ahead I got something to do. *'Misty:' What are you going to do? *'Ash Ketchum:' I'm just gonna have a talk with the chief's son and help him. *'Littlefoot:' Do you want me to come with you? *'Ash Ketchum:' It's okay Littlefoot Pikachu and I gonna help him. *'Grandpa Longneck: May I ask why? *'Ash Ketchum: '''Because I saved him and I feel sorry for him so I'm going now to make him feel better. *'Brock: Okay and maybe it will help his father to be okay with us. *'Korra:' Good idea Brock! *'SpongeBob SquarePants:' Good luck Ash! *(Meanwhile Hiccup is complaining to Gobber about that he did hit a Night Fury when they reach to his house) *'Hiccup:' I really did hit one. *'Gobber:' Sure Hiccup. *'Hiccup: '''He never listen. *'Gobber:' Oh yeah it runs in the family. *'Hiccup: And when he does it's with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped out on the meat in his sandwich. (mocking Stoick) Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with meaty arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone. *'Gobber: '''Now you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand. *'Hiccup: Thank you for summing that up. *'Gobber': Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. *'Hiccup': I just wanna be one of you guys. *(As he closed the door of his house and Gobber turn around and walk away as Hiccup went through the back door as he was running he ran into Ash) *'Hiccup & Ash:' Oof! *'Hiccup:' Excuse me. I didn't mean..(When he see Ash who saved his life he was surpised) Hey your the boy who save my life. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah, are you okay? *'Hiccup:' Yeah thanks for saving me. *Ash Ketchum: Your welcome. My name's Ash. What's your name? *'Hiccup:' My name's Hiccup, the son of Stoick. *'Ash Ketchum:' Nice to meet you Hiccup. *'Pikachu:' Pika! *'Ash Ketchum:' Oh and this is my partner Pikachu. *'Pikachu:' Pikachu! *'Hiccup:' Nice to meet you too Pikachu. But what a creature is he? *'Ash Ketchum: '''He's a Pokemon.' So what are you doing out of your house? *'Hiccup: '''I was heading to the woods looking for the Night Fury. *'Ash Kechum: What's a Night Fury? *'Hiccup:' It's a ultimate dragon and I'm the first one to catch it. *'Ash Ketchum: '''You caught this ultimate dragon? *'Hiccup:' Yep and it land in the woods somewhere a I'm going to find it. *'Ash Ketchum:' I'll help you out Hiccup. If you want? *'Hiccup:' Hey you can help me out if I run to trouble. (Then Ash & Hiccup run into the woods to look for the Night Fury) Ash & Hiccup finds a Night Fury/Father-Son Conversation (Cut to see the heroes at the Viking meeting and Stoick is talking about his plan) *'Stoick:' Etheir we finished them or they finished us! It's the only way we can get rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it the dragons will leave. They''ll find another home. (As he stabs a knife on the map) One more search before the ice sets in. *'Viking:' Those ship never come back! *'Stoick:' We're vikings, It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me? *(The vikings were not so sh *Stoick: Alright, Those who stay, will look after Hiccup. *(Then all vikings raise their hands *Stoick: That's more like it. *'Origami Tobiichi:' I hate dragons as much as I hate Spirits. *Misty: *- *- *Stoick: *Gobber: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- (Cut the sence to see the landscape above then it fades into a drawing then we see Hiccup and Ash looking that the map searching for the Night Fury but they no luck and Hiccup began to give up.) *'Hiccup: (sigh) Oh the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife and the mug ,No not me I manged to lose entire dragon!? *'Ash Ketchum: '''You know Hiccup you shouldn't get so hard or get angry at yourself that we can't find the dragon. *'Hiccup: I'm mad of myself Ash it's everyone in Berk who are mad of me. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Why do you say that? *'Hiccup:' Because they totally hate me and nobody cares. But then you save my life from that Monstrous Nightmare before my dad came. *'Ash Ketchum: Well I couldn't just let someone get killed by a dragon. *'''Hiccup: '''Hey well has soon we find the Night Fury I'll show them that I can became a dragon killer and prove my dad wrong. (then he punch a branch and smack back) *'''Hiccup: Ow! *'Ash Ketchum': Don't worry Hiccup Pikachu and I will help out if there's any trouble'. '''Right buddy? *'Pikachu: Pika. (Then he notice the tree) * '''Ash Ketchum: Hey what happened to that tree? (The tree was all crack like it was force down then they looked down and see the ground) *'Ash Ketchum:' Whoa what happened here? *'Hiccup:' It's looks like something was dragged on the ground like it was falling from the sky. *'Ash Ketchum:' We better check this out. (They went down the drench on the ground then look up and saw something black) *'Ash & Hiccup:' (gasp) (They look up again and it a dragon also known the Night Fury. Hiccup took out his knife and he and Ash walk down hid behind a rock then slowly clawed for a close up) *'Ash Ketchum: '''So that's a Night Fury. *'Pikachu:' Pika! *'Hiccup: Oh, wow... I-I did it! Oh, I did it! Thi-this fixes everything! Yes! (places his foot on the dragon; heroically) I have brought down this mighty beast! (The Night Fury groan and that scared Hiccup and Ash) *'''Ash Ketchum: Something tells me that he still alive. (As they walk closer to the Night Fury, look him and his eyes are looking that them) *'Ash Ketchum:' So Hiccup what you gotta do to the Night Fury? *'Hiccup:' I-I gotta kill you dragon. Then I-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I AM A VIKING! *(As he about to kill the Night Fury he look at his eyes and Ash look worried) *Ash Ketchum: ( *Hiccup: I did this. *Ash Ketchum: We gotta help him (Ash and Hiccup are cut the net) *Ash Ketchum: There you go you're free. *(Then the Night Fury *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Hiccup and Ash are back to his house *- *Stoick: *Hiccup: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: We'll be waiting *Hiccup: Maybe * First Day of Dragon Training/Ash & Hiccup shows their friends Night Fury *Gobber: Welcome to Dragon Training *Astrid: There's no turning back. *- *- *- *Hiccup: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to see our heroes in the forest) *Hiccup: So why didn't you? *Brock: So this is the place where you and Hiccup saw the Night Fury? *Ash Ketchum: Yeah this is the place. *Squidward: Am I ask why are we here? *Ash Ketchum: Because Gobber said that a dragon always go for the kill. But the Night Fury didn't kill us. *Melman: *- *- *- *(They reach the pond *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Later at stormy night) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Ash & Hiccup befriending Toothless (We view over the pond where the Night Fury is then we see a shield between the rocks and Hiccup and the others pock their heads and look around.) *'Littlefoot:' Do you see it? *'Petrie: '''No' me don't see it. *'Littlefoot: '''What about you grandpa? Do you see it? *'Grandpa Longneck: 'No Littlefoot I can't see it anywhere. *'Rabbit: 'Okay Hiccup I think you should throw the fish to see if it's still here. *'Hiccup: Good idea! (So he throw the fish out to the open and waited for the Night Fury but nothing happen.) *'Piglet:' Nothing's happening. *'Brock: '''Maybe we used walk around see if it's still there. *'Ash Ketchum:' Good idea Brock! (As Hiccup and the others walk forward then the shield got caught in the rocks Hiccup tried to loosen it but it was stuck tight.) *'Misty: Well so much for the protection. *'''Ash Ketchum: Alright guys stick close together. *'Mr. Krabs:' Yes and keep your eyes open. (look around) You never know when it will show up. (Hiccup pick up the fish and began to walk around looking) *'Squidward: '''Well, it's gone I'm leaving. *'Kotori Itsuka:' Oh no! You're not going anywhere, Squidy! *'Jack Skellington: Beside if we go down? You go down with us! *'Squidward: '(groan) Oh fine. (What they didn't know that the Night Fury was watching them at the top of a rock) *'''Skipper: I got a funny feeling that we're being watch. *'Korra:' By what? *'Chomper:' (sniffing) Night Fury! *'Zazu: '''Where !? *'Zhane: Behind us! (Then the Night Fury claw down of the rocks and clawed towards them and smelled the fish) * '''Ash Ketchum: Hey Night Fury, we got a nice taste fish for you. (Hiccup give the fish to him. He's about to eat a fish,but then he growl at them.) *'Cera:' What's he mad about? *'Ash Ketchum:' I got it, Hiccup it's your knife. He thinks it's a trick that your gotta kill him again. (Toothless growling when he sees the knife) *'Ash Ketchum:' Take easy Night Fury, he's not gotta kill you. Right Hiccup? *'Hiccup:' Right. (Hiccup pick up his knife then drop it and kick it into the water) *'Ash Ketchum:' See, he wouldn't hurt you. (The Night Fury look at them with big eyes and Hiccup hand over the fish and the Night Fury walk up a began to eat it. Then others see that he got no teeth) *'Hiccup:' Huh...toothless? I've could've sworn you have... (Toothless lets out sharp teeth grabs the fish and eats it) *'Hiccup:' Teeth. *'Ash Ketchum:' Wow! I guest that is what we'll named you, Toothless. (Toothless looking at our heroes) *'Squidward:' Now what? *'Misty:' I think he wanted more fish. *'Hiccup: '''Uh Uh Uh Um Um No No No! *Brock: Take it easy big guy. (Toothless came upon them with his eyes) *'Hiccup:' We don't have any more. (Toothless spits out the piece of the fish much to the heroes disgust) *'Hiccup:' Ew. *'Misty:' Gross. *'Tigger:' I think I'm gonna puke. *'Kotori Itsuka:' Me too. *'Squidward Tentacles:' Me three. *'Ducky:' I do not like dragon who spits out of his own fish. No,no,no! (Toothless sit down,they stare each other until Toothless eye contact on Hiccup.) *'Ash Ketchum:' I think he saying take a bite. *'Chomper': I think so too. (Toothless eye contact on Ash too) *'Littlefoot:' What he said? *'Chomper:' He said same goes for you too Ash. *'Ash Ketchum:' Um okay if you say so. *(Ash and Hiccup take a bite of the fish) *(Toothless look at *- *(Toothless eye contact on both Ash and Hiccup and tell them to swallow it) *Ash Ketchum: (mouthful) Now he saying "We have to swallowing it down." *(Both Ash and Hiccup are swallow and didn't like the taste of the fish) *Squidward: (laugh) *Misty: What are you laughing at? *Petrie: That's not funny. *- *- *(Both Ash and Hiccup are smiling.) *(Toothless see Ash and Hiccup are smiling) *- *Alex: Look at that Toothless smiling too. *Littlefoot: *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Hey Toothless! *(Toothless ignore them *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Toothless amazed Hiccup's drawing *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Later that night) *Gobber: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Hiccup built a new tail fin for Toothless *(He started to build a new tail fin *Hiccup: So guys what do think of that? *Ash Ketchum: I think it's perfect. *Ducky: I agree. Yep, yep, yep! *'Yoshino:' (Next morning) *Hiccup: Hey Toothless,we got breakfast (Toothless *Hiccup: We got Salmon (Toothless is scared of eels) *Hiccup: No, No, No, No, *SpongeBob SquarePants: Looks like the dragons really doesn't like to eat smoked eels *Sandy: *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Hiccup and Toothless are starting to Training (Hiccup is building a saddle Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiccup: - - - - - - - - - - - - (Cut to see our heroes - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (The terrible terror walks to Hiccup, then it nuzzles his arm and sleeps besides him) '''Misty:' Cutie! Hiccup: Everything we know about you guys. It's wrong. Ash and Hiccup Talk Each Other (Hiccup and his friends were think about the dragons,but then Stoick is here.) *Hiccup: Dad! You're back! *'Ash Ketchum:' You really scare the heck out of us! *'Hiccup:' Gobber's not here so. *Stoick: I know. *- *- *- *'Stoick:' You and your friends are keeping secrets. *- *- *- *'Hiccup:' Oh gods. *Ash Ketchum: We really sorry Stoick *Stoick: (laughing) *All heroes:(nervously laugh) *Hiccup: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- (Meanwhile our heroes fast a sleep except Ash and Hiccup are still awake in bed.) *Hiccup: Hey Ash! *Ash Ketchum: Yes Hiccup. *Hiccup: So what is your dream? *Ash Ketchum: My dream to be come a Pokemon master. *Hiccup: Wow *Ash Ketchum: *Hiccup: *Ash Ketchum: *Hiccup: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Astrid fails to kill the Dragon cuts to at the Arena * Astrid: 'Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing. * '''Hiccup; '''Good. Please, by all means. * '''Viking: '''You got it Astrid! * '''Astrid: '''This time! This time, for sure! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH! sees the Gronckle on the ground, Hiccup standing beside it * '''Astrid: '''NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET! * '''Stoick: '''Wait! Wait! * '''Hiccup: So, later. * Gobber: '''Not so fast! * '''Hiccup: '''I'm kinda late for-- * '''Astrid: ''What?!'' Late for what, exactly?! * Stoick: '''Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided. * (Gobber pointed at Astrid, as the Elder shaking head saying no, Gobber pointed at Hiccup and the Elder pionted and shaking head saying yes which Hiccup and Astid disappointed) * '''Pooh and his Friends: Oh bother. * Gobber: '''You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon! * '''Stoick: '''Ha, ha! That's my boy! * '''Hiccup: ''Sarcastically Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so... Astrid meets Toothless cuts to at the cove *'Hiccup: '...LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you, Pooh, Ash, my friends and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man... (Then, suddenly out of nowhere, Astrid appears and then Hiccup and his friends gets scared) *'Hiccup: '''Aggh! What the-- What are you doing here? *'Ash Ketchum:' How did you find us? *'Shido Itsuka:' And why did you follow us? *'Astrid: I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you and your friends. Start talking! Are you training with someone? *'Hiccup: '''Uh... training? *'SpongeBob SquarePants: What training? (nervously laugh) *'Astrid: '''It better not involve this! *'Hiccup: I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh... You're right! You're right! You're right. We're through with the lies. We've been making... outfits. So, you got us. It's time everyone knew. Drag us back. Go ahead. Here we go. bends his arm backward, making an audible cracking noise, forcing him to the ground. *'Hiccup: '''OW! Why would you ''DO that?! *'Astrid: '''That's for the lies. ''drops her axe handle on his gut *'Astrid: '''And ''THAT'S for everything else. *'''Hiccup: ''pain Oh, man. ''comes from behind a rock, growling *'Astrid: '''Get down! RUN! RUN! *'Hiccup: NO! No. It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend. It's okay. *'''Ash Ketchum: You scared him. *'Astrid: 'I'' scared ''him?! Who is "him"? *'Hiccup: '''Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid. ''runs away, threatening to expose them *'Littlefoot:' Uh-oh. *'Kotori Itsuka:' This is not good. *'Tigger:' I think we're in big trouble. *'Misty: '''I agree with you Tigger. *'Jiminy Cricket:' You bet you find trouble. *'Hiccup:' Dah, dah, dah, we're dead! *'Miku Izayoi:' Well, it's been fun. Ta-ta. *'Rabbit:' Miku! (Toothless leaves) *'Ash Ketchum:' Toothless! *'Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?! running through the forest, Toothless suddenly swoops down and picks her up *'Astrid: '''AH! Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it! ''deposits her in a pine tree *'Astrid: '''Hiccup guys, get me ''down from here! *'Hiccup: '''You have to give us a chance to explain. *'Astrid: 'I am ''not listening to ANYTHING you and your friends have to say! *'Hiccup: '''Then we won't speak. Just let us ''show you. *'Ash Ketchum:'' But please don't tell Stoick you know what's going happen to him if he finds out. *'Littlefoot:' You have to trust us this time. *'Hiccup:' Please Astrid. *(She start to climb up as Toothless growling at her. Hiccup give her a hand,but she slap his hand away *'Astrid: '''Now, get me down. *'Hiccup: Toothless, down. Gently. See? Nothing to be afraid of. *(Toothless is grinned as Ash see what's Toothless gonna do to teach Astrid a lesson.) *'''Ash Ketchum: Um Hiccup I think you and Astrid better hold on tight on me. *'Hiccup:' Because why Ash? *'Ash Ketchum:' Because we're about to blasts off with top speed. blasts off the tree, Astrid sliding off his back *'Hiccup: '''WHOA!! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS ''WRONG WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON! He's not usually like this. *'Brock': And now we're going down. *'Hiccup': Oh no! (Astrid screaming as they fall and jumping over and under the sea.) *'Hiccup': Toothless what are you doing? We need her to like us. (Toothless began to spinning) *'Cera': Now what's he doing? *'Hiccup': And now he's spinning. *'Petrie': Me gotta get dragon air sick. *'Hiccup': Thank you for nothing, you made Petrie get dragon air sick, you useless reptile. *'Misty': I think Toothless saying Astrid owns me,Hiccup,and including my new friends apology. *'Ash Ketchum': Astrid say your sorry please before we all get dragon air sick too. *'Astrid: '''I get it! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing! ''slows down and glides above the clouds slowly *'Ash Ketchum:' Astrid you can open your eyes now. (Astrid opened her eyes and see the clouds are beautiful) *'Misty:' Wow what a view. *''Spongebob SquarePants:'' Look at me. I'm flying *''Littlefoot: Whoa!'' *''(Astrid touch the clouds'' *''Jack Skellington:'' *''-'' *''(As Toothless fly'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' *Ash Ketchum: Well Astrid what do you think is it amazing or what? *Astrid: Alright *- *''-'' *''-'' *''-'' Finding the nest (They fly into the mist where the dragons live) *'Astrid:' So what now? Hiccup, you're final exam is tomorrow. You know you have to kill it. (whisper) Kill a dragon. *'Hiccup:' Don't remind me. *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey he tried to but he... (Suddenly Toothless heard something and *'Hiccup:' Toothless what's happening? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Hiccup: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Astrid': No! No. It totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad. *'Hiccup:' *'Ash Ketchum: He's right Astrid' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Astrid: 'him That's for kidnapping me.' 'him That's for... everything else. (She runs off, leaving Hiccup and the others ???) *Hiccup: *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Hiccup's Last Day to Kill a Dragon/Monstrous Nightmare attacks/Toothless to the Rescue and gets captured *- *- *- *- (The gate lifts up as it opens to reveal the Monstrous Nightmare on fire starts firing his breath, climbs up on top of the stadium and stares at Hiccup) *'Viking #1:' Go on, Hiccup! *'Viking #2:' Give it to him! (Instead of fighting Hiccup drops his shield and sword) *'Stoick:' What is he doing? *- *- *- *'Hiccup:' No! I need you all to see this. They're not what they think we are. We don't have to kill them. *'Ash Ketchum:' He's right. We can't kill dragons. Those innocent creatures are not mean't to be killed, they were mean't to be in peace and harmony. *'Stoick:' I said stop the fight! (He smack the fence with his hammer startling the Monstrous Nightmare and starts to attack Hiccup. Toothless woke up and hears Hiccup is in trouble) *- *- *- *'Misty:' Ash! Hiccup! *'Brock:' Oh no! *'Origami Tobiichi:' I've got this! *'Sandy Cheeks:' No, Origami! You'll be killed too! (As the Monstrous Nightmare is preparing to kill him and Ash, suddenly the vikings turned to see Toothless jumps out of nowhere firing his plasma blast on the fence breaking through and starts to attack the dragon in the smoke and then both dragons emerges from the smoke and starts fighting each other) *'Gobber:' Night Fury! (Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare continues to fight he roars at him scaring him away) *'Pooh Bear:' We've got to get Toothless out of here! *- *- *- *- *'Hiccup:' No! NO!! (Toothless stops and looks at Hiccup) *'Viking #1:' Get him! (The vikings attack Toothless and captures him) *Ash Ketchum: Toothless! *- *- *- Hiccup and Stoick's Argument (Cut to Stoick takes Hiccup and the others in the room) *'Stoick: '''I should have known. I should have seen the signs. *'Hiccup: Dad.... *'''Stoick: We have a deal! *'Ash Ketchum:' We're really sorry okay. *'Tohka Yatogami:' ??? *- *'Stoick:' So everything in the ring. A trick?! A lie! *- *'Stoick:' The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you and your friends almost killed! *'Hiccup:' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Hiccup:' Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad, please! I promise you that you can't win this one! No! Dad, no! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME! (???) *'Stoick:' You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son. (He walks away leaving Hiccup heartbroken and doubtful) *Ash Ketchum: Hiccup,we really sorry what happen *Hiccup: It's okay Ash *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: We gotta save Toothless. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Battling the Red Death *(At *Gobber: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Toothless vs Red Death *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Come on Hiccup we gotta stop that evil dragon together. *Hiccup: You got bud *- *Stoick: Hiccup! I'm sorry for everything. *Hiccup: Yeah me too. *Stoick: You don't have to *Hiccup: We're vikings *Stoick: I'm proud to call you my son. *Hiccup: Thanks dad. *Ash Ketchum: *- *- *- *Astrid: He's up *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Hiccup! *- *- *- Ash and Toothless save Hiccup *'Stoick:' (Coughs) Hiccup! Hiccup! Son! *'Pooh Bear:' Ash! Where are you? *'Petrie:' Me no see them. *'Littlefoot:' Over here! (They see Toothless lying on the ground) *'Stoick:' Hiccup! (They run to see him but his tail fin was missing again and they found Ash he's unconscious) *'Alex:' Ash! *'Shido Itsuka:' NO!! *- *Stoick: I did this. *- *- *(Ash regain his conscious and he saw Stoick *'Ash Ketchum:' Stoick *'Stoick:' I'm sorry. I'm so sorry *'Ash Ketchum:' It's okay Stoick, Toothless and I save Hiccup's life just in time. (Ash got Hiccup around his arm *Stoick: He's alive! *SpongeBob& Patrick: Hooray! *- *- *- (Stoick *'Stoick:' Thank you for saving my son. *'Gobber:' Well most of him. Ending (Cut to Hiccup laying in bed, Toothless was seen close to him to wake him up and then Hiccup opens his eyes as the heroes are relief) *'Pooh Bear:' Hiccup! *'Hiccup:' Hi, guys. Hey, Toothless. Yeah, I'm happy to see you too, buddy. *Ash Ketchum: Hiccup! *Hiccup: Ash! (He hug him) *- *Hiccup: I'm in my house. You're in my house. (Toothless *Hiccup: Toothless *- *- *(Hiccup look at his legs,but his left leg is missing *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Don't worry Hiccup I got you. *Hiccup: Thanks Ash *( *Hiccup: Ash and Toothless you two stay right here. *- *- *- *- *- *- *Stoick: *- *- *- *Astrid: That's for scaring me. *Hiccup: What *- *- *Gobber: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Hiccup (V.O.):' This is Berk *- *- *'Hiccup (V.O.):' (They fly off into the moonlight, and after they have disappeared, the moon turns and reveals the GENIE’s laughing face. Suddenly the film is grabbed "off the projector", the GENIE lifts it up and looks at the audience.) *'Genie:' Made ya look! (Drops the film back to normal, with the normal moon. Fade to black. The End.) Category:Transcripts